<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink peonies by bloomingbora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580454">pink peonies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbora/pseuds/bloomingbora'>bloomingbora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short SakuIno Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbora/pseuds/bloomingbora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura is dating Ino and there's nothing that would make her happier.<br/>But maybe, moving in with her girlfriend would fill her life with even more joy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short SakuIno Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink peonies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura is sitting on her couch, her hands mindlessly going through Ino's long blonde hair and everything is just perfect. They are girlfriends of two years, Sakura graduated and found a nice job, there's nothing stopping them from enjoying the world, hand in hand.</p>
<p>A vase full of pink peonies stands on the table in front of them, the blossoms filling the flat with a faint smell of late springs. </p>
<p>The TV is turned off, only Ino's happy hums echoing in the room.</p>
<p>"Hey, love," Ino speaks up suddenly. "I've been thinking about something."</p>
<p>Sakura smiles gently at the girl. "Hope it was about me."</p>
<p>"Are you reading my mind?" the blonde laughs.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Sakura just shrugs. "Now tell me, you sparked my interest and you totally cannot leave it be!"</p>
<p>"So, we've been together for a long time, right?" Ino starts and Sakura nods. The two years of their relationship feels much shorter to Sakura, so many days filled with snuggling and walking around the nearby park, just enjoying the other's company. </p>
<p>She loves Ino and Ino loves her. And after so many moments they shared they know how deep their mutual love is. </p>
<p>"And I think you should move in with me. We are more than girlfriends at this point, love. And I really want you to move in with me. There's a spare bedroom at my place if you want. I know sleeping with other people isn't your favourite thing to do, so you can have that room and we can wake up every morning and spend the early hours making breakfast together. But if you don't—"</p>
<p>Sakura quickly kisses Ino's lips to shut her up and when she pulls away, she grins. </p>
<p>"Of course, silly. That would be perfect! And I may hate sharing my personal space with people, but you are an exception. You should know how much I like your hugs and the way you put your hands around my waist during the night."</p>
<p>"Oh, Sakura," the blonde kisses her back. "You know how much I love you?"</p>
<p>"How much?"</p>
<p>Ino gazes lovingly into Sakura's beautiful eyes. "More than anything. You are so precious to me, my pink peony. I love you so much it makes my heart flutter every time I see you."</p>
<p>"And I love you too. To the moon and back!" Sakura giggles and kisses her girlfriend again. </p>
<p>"So, when?"</p>
<p>"As soon as possible, I hope."</p>
<p>They spent the night at Sakura's, just embracing and showering each other in kisses. And both Sakura and Ino enjoyed every single second of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>morning edit: why my dumb ass posted this at 1am instead of just saving it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>